Harrison Byrd
General Harrison Byrd is the Host for the Audrey Awards. You can recruit him to your entourage. He is an Award Host type. Character's Backstory ??? Personality and Characteristics Harrison has the charisma required of an Awards Host. He seems easy-going and quick to make a joke, even one at his own expense. Appearance Harrison has light skin and short blond hair. He is wearing a gold Award Host outfit. Character Relationships His Brother Harrison used to be very close to his brother. In fact, it was his brother who helped him make up and test all of his "rules". However, now his brother works on Wall Street and has taken up the family business, so he's not around any more. Kendra Soto-Peralta When Harrison first runs into Kendra during the quest Numbers Game, she recognizes him immediately. However, he has no idea who she is. She's unimpressed with his flirtatious attitude, which only makes him that much more desperate to get her to pay attention to him. However, none of his usual wooing tricks work, in part because Kendra is already wise to all of them, having seen his YouTube channel. At the end of the night, Harrison tracks Kendra down to offer an apology (Masika's number). Kendra accepts, and invites Harrison to meet up with her the next time she's back in California, revealing that that ''had been her master plan all along! Harrison is surprised, but charmed, and agrees to see her. Your Character Your character became fast friends with Harrison when he joined your entourage. He often invites your character to join him in his crazy antics, teaching them the various Rules he's learned about how to have a good time. Fun Facts and Trivia *He first appears in the quest The Awards Show. * You have the chance to recruit him in the premium quest The Oath of Friendship, available after you've completed the side quest Greatest Night Ever. Harrison's Rules of Awesome * Rule #1: Every awesome night starts at O'Dooley's. * Rule #2: Always be ready. Any night could be the night of your life. * Rule #3: Don't get attached. * Rule #4: You don't get 100% of the numbers you don't ask for. * Rule #5: Keep 'em guessing! * Rule #6: Tacos are awesome. Every awesome night ends at El Taco Loco. * Rule #8: If you want to be a VIP, ''act like a VIP. * Rule #9: Never settle. * Rule #10: If you say you're gonna do something, you do it. * Rule #12: Stay hungry. * Rule #14: Never kiss and tell. * Rule #18: Don't get involved with a coworker... unless they're super hot. * Rule #27: If you've taken a limo so many times that it stops being awesome, take a more expensive limo. * Rule #32: Act like you own the place. * Rule #45: Always push yourself. Never get complacent. * Rule #59: If you got it, flaunt it. * Rule #67: Make ''them ''want to start the convo. * Rule #73: Nobody touches the ride. * Rule #76: Keep your eye on the prize, but not literally. * Rule #87: Lead, and people will follow. * Rule #94: If you don't end every night by jumping off the Santa Monica pier, you're not doing it right. Photos Harrison Byrd fullview.png‎|Harrison's full outfit Category:CharactersCategory:Main Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Premium Characters